Let's go back to the start
by normasashes
Summary: A quick dive into Harvey's thoughts post 816.


**A/N: Hey guys. I'm still trapped in the final scene from 816, but I started thinking about all the Darvey important episodes and this little thought started growing on me and I had to write. It's just a short one-shot (almost a drabble, really) of their morning after. Hope you like it!**

He blinks as the first rays of sunlight begin to pass through the gap left in the curtain and He hears a distant _tick tock_ of a clock somewhere. It takes a while to get his bearings, feeling confused, as one usually does when waking up in a different place. Then it all comes back like a torpedo. Seeing Her with him a couple of nights ago had felt like a _sucker-punch_, he was physically ill for a few moments there. To top it all up, Her not being there after the hearing, Alex and Robert leaving to be with the women they loved and Samantha's words yesterday triggered something inside Him. The despair He felt when He realized that She would soon be as well as gone from His life, the idea that He wouldn't be able to share whatever was happening with Him – be it big or small, it had never mattered –, made Him run with the sole _intent_ of telling Her everything He felt. The fear of losing Her had always been what kept Him away, but now that everything seemed to point towards what He was most afraid of, He knew that if He didn't say something He would lose Her just the same, it was _inevitable_.

She had opened the door and He felt a million things at once, but He wasn't able to verbalize it. How do you measure the kind of love built over thirteen years of admiration, companionship and blind faith? He felt like saying _I love you_ again wouldn't show Her the depth of His feelings.

However, She found a way to listen to His look, She could always read Him like a book and He wanted to thank all the existing Gods for Her ability to do so in that specific moment. He would tell Her eventually, but for now, He would try His best to show Her.

When She stepped back from Him He understood what Her distance meant. The ball was on His court.

He didn't have to think twice. Seeing Her there, open to the possibility of them, made Him replace any fear of losing Her for resolve to make it right.

It was fast and messy, but it was also filled with tenderness and care. They were hungry for the other's touch after so many years of restraint, but they also made sure to tell how much that moment meant to each other with each look and every touch.

When it happened again, in the wee hours of the morning, it was slow and emotional. Their foreheads almost touching as He held Her hands above Her head and moved slowly and deep inside Her, never taking His eyes from Hers. Their staring contest only broken when She blinked a few tears after reaching Her peak.

And now, here they are. She's still sleeping and He takes the moment to drink it all in. He would like to count the freckles on Her face sometime, because He felt they would have all the time in the world for that. He looks at Her hair, all messy from Him waving His fingers through it while they were making love. He notices how long Her eyelashes are and that curve of Her nose that intensifies Her sassy manner. He looks at Her perfectly shaped eyebrows and thinks of how She raises it – always the right one – whenever She thinks He is being an idiot. Her mouth, which always helps Him figure out Her mood: in a small smirk if She is baiting/teasing Him; slightly puckered up when She is assessing a situation; lips pressed together in a flat line when She is disappointed or trying not to cry.

That last one was never a favorite and He would make sure to never see it again. He knew it'd be impossible, but He would always try his best.

When He is about to analyze the shape of Her chin, He feels Her starting to stir.

Suddenly He feels a wave of nervousness wash over Him. They would have to talk and He really wanted to say all the right things to make them work, to make Her realize that this was it for Him. He was all in.

But as fast as the uneasiness came, it disappears, because when She opens Her eyes and looks at Him, She gives Him the most welcoming smile and in Her eyes He sees their whole future together.

"_Harvey."_

_"Donna."_

**So? I'd really like to know your thoughts on that! **


End file.
